Reshiram
| textcolor=| image= | ndex=#643| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= reh-SHEER-rahm | hp=100| atk=120| def=100| satk=150| sdef=120| spd=90| species= White Yang Pokémon| type= / | height= 3.2 m| weight= 330 kg| ability=Turbo Blaze| color=White| gender=Genderless| }} Reshiram is a / type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is a Legendary Pokémon and the mascot for Pokémon Black. It is one of the two main Legendary Pokémon, and will appear on the box art of Pokémon Black Version. Reshiram is the White Yang Pokemon, which symbolizes light, benevolence, peace and day. Reshiram's unique ability is called Turbo Blaze. It has a move called Cross Flame which can be combined with Zekrom's Cross Thunder, creating a high powered attack.It also learns a new move called Blue Fire that does 130 damage Appearance Reshiram is a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. Reshiram’s snout is mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head is a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which forms a spike or small head-crest of some sort, also resembling Arceus's. Reshiram’s face is fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin.Reshiram’s neck is long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the “wrists” of Reshiram’s forelimbs. Reshiram’s forelimbs are expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs are slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On Reshiram’s chest is a feathered feature most similar in shape to a Silver Wing, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from Reshiram’s thighs, its feet with large claws---three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. Reshiram’s tail is a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands. Anime Reshiram and Zekrom will be main legendary Pokemon in the unamed 14th Pokemon Movie. Trivia * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010, along with its Legendary Dragon rival Pokemon, Zekrom. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Reshiram and Zekrom are the only two Generation V Pokémon to have confirmed U.S. names at the same time as the the release of their Japanese ones. * Due to being a Dragon-type as well, Reshiram is currently the only known Fire-type Pokémon that is not weak to Water. * Reshiram's name appears to have originated from the Japanese word "shiramu" which means "to grow light". This seems to imply that both Reshiram and its counterpart, Zekrom, may have some sort of sky-related power. * It has been rumored, but is currently unconfirmed, that the two powerful Legendaries will cause a catastrophic event very similar to the one that occurred between Kyogre and Groudon in Pokémon Ruby and Pokemon Sapphire, with Reshiram wishing to do the opposite of Zekrom. * Ironically, even though it is a Dragon type pokemon, Reshiram mostly resembles that of a Wyvern, due to the fact that Wyvern creatures have their forearms attached to the wings, while a true Dragon would have its wings separated from its arms. * Reshiram is the first Pokemon ever to consist of the types Dragon and Fire. Gallery File:Reshiram_battle.png|Tsutarja battling Reshiram. File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090726149.jpg|A battle between Reshiram and Zekrom. File:Pokemon-white-version-20100618002731705 thumb ign.jpg|The legendary Pokémon, Reshiram (full sprite). File:Reshiram-anime.gif|Reshiram (anime) File:Reshiram-zekrom-anime.gif|Reshiram vs. Zekrom (anime) File:Reshiramturboblaze.gif|Reshiram's Turbo Blaze Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Isshu Region